This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to liquid dispensers and collapsible containers for use in such dispensers.
Dispensers for dispensing liquid soaps, detergents and the like usually use collapsible containers, viz. pouches of plastic material, which pouches are supplied as throw away products which are disposed of when the contents thereof have been exhausted.
A major disadvantage of a pouch made from a flexible plastic material, or the like, is the inherent tendency of the pouch to collapse as the contents thereof are depleted, the pouch undergoing the phenomenon of self sealing.
This is an irritating and costly occurrence which interferes with the operation of the dispenser and leads to extra maintenance of the dispenser unit in order to correct the malfunction by, either inverting the pouch to release the contents thereof or by replacing the self sealed pouch.
In either case there is a loss to the supplier of the dispenser, not only by way of added costs, but also by way of loss of goodwill from a dissatisfied customer.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate, the drawbacks of currently available dispensers and pouches for use therewith.